No One's Above the Saw
by XXDoubleHHXX
Summary: In this sequel to Cherish Mei Hatsume returns to finish the job she started two years prior, her games of torture will continue with the help of Izuku and Himiko but their not the only ones
1. No One's Above the Saw

Chapter 1: The New Beginning

_"Hey there sleepy heads time to wake up."_

_Himiko started spraying them with water like they were cats sleeping on the kitchen table._

"_That's right__ we get to continue the story now and_ _I know the perfect place to start."_

(In a Unknown Location)

The lights suddenly turn on and there are three men laying on the floor with a tray of knives in the center, one of them opened his eyes and sat up, he had a bald and was rather frail, "Ugh where am I?" He asked, he noticed the other men in the room and decided to wake them up urgently, he shook them until there eyes opened and when they did one freaked while the other stared at the wall. "What the fuck where am I, WHAT THE FUCK!" He yelled. This one had green hair and was dressed in mostly leather from head to toe.

The bald one walked up to him and slapped the sanity back into him, "Calm done you mook, freaking out won't help us in this situation." The man in all Leather pushed the bald man away from him and continued trying to open the door, The third man was also bald but he unlike the other two he had a swastika tatoo on the back of his neck and another on his right hand.

"My quirk is gone." The Nazi said looking at his hands, The other two men looked at him in confusion, "What do you mean your quirk is gone?" The Bald man asked, "My quirk allowed me to change the color of my nails at will but I can't do it anymore."

The man continued to stare at his hands as the other two tried to use their quirks, "Shit I can't levitate anything." The bald man says trying to lift a knife up telepathically, "I can't light up my arms like glow sticks anymore, what the hell happened to my quirk?"

Static filled the room as the speakers blasted it at full volume making the three cover their ears, when it stopped they Heard three thuds like someone was tapping on a microphone to test if it worked.

**"Hello Gentlemen. I want to play game."**

Instantly the three men felt a sense of Horror come over them as they all realized simultaneously that they were in a Jigsaw game**.**

**"The reason why you three are here is because you are all leaders of hate groups, Shoot (The one in all Leather) the leader of the zaitokukai, Juno (The bald man) leader of the Creature Rejection Clan, and Finally Arata (The Nazi) Leader of the Nazi party. You three are dedicating your lives to holding back others and treating them inhumanely because of there beliefs, race or quirk. You pride yourselves so much on these facts that you marked yourself with tattoos supporting your causes, Tattoos of hate. The goal of this game is to remove your hate with the knives provided before the poisonous gas I'm flooding into the room. If you remove the tattoos in 20 minutes i will unlock the door and let you out but if the game isn't done the door to this room will lock forever and you'll die a horrible, painful death. How much flesh will you cut to save your souls.**

The vents turned on and started flooding the room with the poisonous gas making the three cover their face with their shirt, the men looked at the knives and quickly approached them, "This is fucking insane." Shoot said picking up a knife and examining the blade.

"It maybe insane but we have to do it." Juno said taking off his shirt to reveal two tattoos supporting the creature rejection clan, One on his shoulder that was big and another on his chest, "I knew these tattoos were a bad idea." He said jokingly but no one laughed, he picked up a knife and pressed it against his shoulder and took a deep breath before cutting, as he started cutting faster the other two remembered the time limit and started cutting their own off.

Screams filled the room as steel sliced its way through their flesh, after ten minutes all three of them were ready to pass out from the pain but the will to live kept them pushing further. Shoot was the first to finish since he only had one tattoo but it was a big one that took up most of his shoulder going down his arm, "FUCK." He Shouted as he fell to ground and rolled around in pain as Arata and Juno continued to remove skin, suddenly Arata fell to his knees then face planted on to the floor still holding the knife in hand, despite the immense pain Juno managed to cut his tattoos off.

"Arata didn't finish." Shoot points out the reason for why the door hasn't open, "Guess we'll have to finish for him." Juno and Shoot crawl over to Arata's body and examine him, he still needed to finish the one on the back but then the two noticed there was another one under his shirt.

They rip open the back of his shirt to find his entire back is one big tattoo like he was a Yakuza boss, "Oh fuck." They looked at the clock and saw they had only 8 minutes left, "We got to get this off fast, Hold him down Shoot." Juno demanded, when Arata was held down and not going anywhere Juno not even using the knife, ripped off the neck tattoo that was mostly cut off but the pain was so shocking it woke up the Nazi.

He screamed in pain as they began cutting his into is back, the blood from their wounds spills out faster as their hearts beat faster the closer the clock gets closer to Zero. Arata squirms trying to break free from Shoot's grasp on him but he has lost to much blood by this point and is too weak to fight anymore, as the minutes dwindle down Juno finishes cutting off the back tattoo however Arata has passed out again from blood loss and the other two have lost alot of blood, Using his reserved strength Shoot tries to open the door again but it is still locked, "No, NO."

Shoot looks back at Arata's unconscious body and stumbles over to him, he starts taking off his remaing clothes searching for the last Nazi markings but the poisonous gas has started it's effects and the two have begun to choke. "Help me Juno i'm to weak to do this myself." Shoot asked and with all of his remaining strength helped take off Arata's pants and underwear to find the last tattoo on his ass, a little swastika.

they both grab knives and start cutting as fast as they could but they were out of time, the loud speaker the voice spoke **"Game Over."**

(Outside the room)

The person put on the pig mask and walked over to the room where the game was being held, there was a storm of furious banging on the door but after a few minutes the banging became less frequent as the gas settled in their lungs, when the bangs stopped the pig knew the gas had done its job and now it was time to do his. The Pig opened the door to the room and looked at the horror that was brought by his hands and was pleased, he pulled out a poket knife and carved out jigsaw pieces from all three of the bodies putting them in little baggies so they don't make a mess in his pocket, now that the job was done The Pig turned off the lights and closed the door locking it up before leaving.

(At Some Reasonably Nice Hotel)

*Knock Knock, Knock Knock*

The door opened slightly and all he could see was a yellow eye with a crosshair shape iris, "Good you're back." The door opened and Mei stood there in her pajamas looking rather tired, "Do you have the things?" She asked, "Yeah I got it."

The person handed her the baggies with the flesh pieces in them and a drive containing footage of the game, "You did well but don't get comfy yet, we'll be needing you very soon for the one of the big ones."

Mei handed her a clip of money as payment for his work, "Stay safe and remember I'll call you when it's time to start." She closed the door and returned to her bed face planting on to the pillow that was so soft that it was probably made in heaven, despite how wonderful it felt she noticed that something was touching her so she rolled over on to her side and saw her little Izumei was trying to wake her up, "mommy who was that girl?" She asked her mother, "Just a new business partner you'll be meeting but you don't need to worry about that, now come snuggle with Mommy." Mei wrapped her arms around her little girl and closed her hoping Izuku and Himiko succeed in their mission.

**God it's been forever since I wrote a torture sequence but if feels so weak compared to the part 1, anyways hope you enjoyed chapter 1 because chapter 2 isn't for awhile.**


	2. The Trap

Chapter 2: The Test

(On a roof in the downtown of Musutafa)

Izuku and Himiko were looking out at the city waiting for their new ally to meet up with them, Izuku had changed his hair color to black and Himiko to green like Izuku's use to be, He wanted to ask her about that but he's gotten to know her so well these past two years that he honestly could predict what she was going to say.

Izuku paced back and forth as Himiko played on her phone, "Where is this new guy?" Izuku asked but Himiko and she shrugged as a response, "We set a time to meet and this person can't even be bothered to show up." Himiko put down her phone and groaned, "Stop complaining and sit down, if you build up a sweat than your makeup on your burn."

Izuku wanted to argue but she was right if his make up were to run than people could identify him, So he walked over and sat down next to Himiko feeling angry and kind of bored. The two waited for a few more minutes before their new ally finally arrived, he was dressed up in full costume with pig mask and didn't say a word, "Good your here." Izuku jumped to his feet and walked up to the pigman, he pulled out a picture of a man and handed it to him, "His name is Giran and he's your target, I'm sure Mei filled you in on the details about him so just be careful, I'll be getting the van ready while Himiko will supervise you."

Himiko walked up to the pigman and held out her hand, "Nice to meet you, I'm Himiko." The pigman looked at the hand but didn't shake it, there was a akward silence before Izuku realized they were wasting time, "Okay we need get moving, make sure he doesn't get hurt Himiko." He said before leaving, Himiko wanted to say something but the pigman left as well, "Well that was akward."

(Later outside of a bar)

The alley way was dark but the bright neon sign was intense enough to provide some way in the darkness, The door to the bar swung open and a bouncer dragged a drunk, nearly passed out Giran who was talking incoherently. The bouncer dropped him in the middle ally and went back inside, Giran got to he feet and hobbled towards the street while singing but without saying actually words, it was like a baby trying to copy what its parents are saying. While walking he suddenly felt the urge to throw up, he quickly ran to a near by trashcan and released everything he had just consumed, it took him a few minutes but he was finally able to stop and talk actual words, "Thats the last time i drink that much."

Giran turned around and saw the pigman but before he can say anything he was punched in the face, his nose broke and was bleeding like crazy, The pigman proceeded to kick him on to his stomach and crawl on top, the pigman began punching him in the face as he was to drunk to fight back leaving him helpless and if it wasn't for Himiko pulling the pigman off him he would be dead. Himiko pushed the pigman against the wall

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING." The Pigman pushed her off of her and spoke, "I'm doing what Mei said i could."

The voice was familiar to Himiko but she couldn't put her finger on who it was but it was definitely a girl's voice, "Don't interfere again." The mystery girl returned to beating Giran as Himiko watched, she thought to herself that whoever this person was had history with this man, or the league of villains. Eventually the girl stopped beating him and walked away from his unconscious body, she looked at Himiko and didn't say anything, she took deep breaths before speaking, "Call Izuku."

Himiko pulled out her phone and texted him to pull the van around while the mystery girl pulled out a syringe and injected him, Izuku pulled in to the ally way and stopped right in front of the two, he stuck his head out the window and said, "Hurry up and put him in the back."

Himiko helped her violent ally carry Giran in to the back of the van, "What the fuck happened to him?" Izuku asked after seeing the criminal's face, "He got what he deserved." The mystery girl said with such anger, Izuku also thought the voice was familiar but he had to get going so he dropped the conversation and just started driving once Himiko had closed the doors and they were all inside. The ride to the location was quite, no one spoke, no made noise, it was starting to get on eachothers nerves. They eventually made it to the location Mei told them to go, a lowbrow apartment building mostly used for one night stands and junkies to get high in private, "Himiko let's go set this up, new person wait here for us, if there's any trouble honk the horn and get out of here."

Izuku and Himiko got out of the van and pulled out Giran, Izuku put his arm over his shoulder and started carrying him to door, Himiko grabbed a few duffle bags from out the van and followed Izuku inside. The two paid for the room for the next three days and gave the receptionist a little extra to keep silent, they dragged him up the stairs and into the room that was so crummy that they felt they needed to go back down and get a refund for what they paid, but quality of the room was not the reason they were here.

They moved the bed out the way and placed a chair in the middle of the room, They placed Giran in the chair and tied him to it, the two the started setting up homemade nail bombs carefully in each corner of the room. After the bombs were in place they set up the camera and aimed it Giran, "Maybe I should have aimed at being a camera women." Himiko said as she adjusted the white balance, "Yeah I can see you winning an award for it." Izuku clutched his fist and held it up to his mouth like a microphone and pretended to be a announcer, "The winner for best cinematography in a porno goes to, Himiko Toga."

She slapped him in the back of the head and he playfully punched her in the arm, they quickly finished up setting the spy camera's and headed back to the van where their new friend was waiting for them, Himiko and Izuku got in and started to drive down the street. It was silent and awkward again but Himiko had a great idea, "You wanna get ice cream new person?" The mystery girl stared at her before answering just like before, "Okay."

Izuku pulled out his phone and called Mei, "Hey Mei were done the job and were going to get ice cream what would you like? Well no I don't know what flavors they have. Well I just wanted to know what flavor you wanted so when we get there I can see if they have it. Well if they didn't i would have called you. Mei just tell me what you want.

(At the Hotel)

"Just get me something with peanut butter alright now give the phone to the pig." Mei waited for a second for Izuku to give her the phone, "It's me." The pig answered, "You know what you have to do on Monday, don't disappoint, also tell Izuku get extra peanut butter sauce and I mean the most legal amount they can give me, okay bye."

"_Not gonna_ _lie i thought Mei was pregnant again." _


	3. Catching up with the World

Chapter 3: Catching up with the world

_"Your probably wondering where Mei and Izuku are to tell you this story_, _well it's kinda hard to balance being Jigsaw and raising 5 kids. Anyways lets skip to Monday at UA_, _the first day for a new batch of wanna be heroes."_

(Monday, UA Auditorium)

"It has been two years since the Jigsaw Killer was revealed to be UA student Mei Hatsume who has gone into hiding. Since than many things have happened, attendance of the school has dropped significantly, Power Loader has gone missing, Gentle and La Brava hacking into our security systems and ruining the culture festival, and worst the League of Villains has gain more power and members with each passing day. However, I believe we can turn this around. With all your hard work these past two years I couldn't be more proud of you all, you will make great heroes." Nezu adjusted his tie and cleared his throat as Class 1A and 1B continued to listen on, "This will be your last year here at UA and it will be your toughest year yet, but I believe in you, I believe in plus ultra."

And with that, Nezu completed his speech and Aizawa and Vlad King took over, "Alright everyone, Aizawa and I have made a list of things that need to be done." Vlad King said eyeing his students specifically knowing they would be the ones to start problems, "Now be on your best behavior everyone and be done by 3pm sharp, now get to work." Aizawa posted the list on the wall before leaving with Vlad King, the young heroes gathered around to see what their jobs were.

"This fucking sucks." Bakugo said as he found out that he has to set up chairs with Momo, Ochako and Tsuyu. "Now Bakugo there's no need for such language." Momo said while checking her phone, "Momo's right you now we could have got something worse like Jiro and Koda who got mop duty. though I am pretty sure the school has lost so much funding that they can't afford staff." Katsuki gave his signature smirk, for once he actually agrees with her on something, "Ochako! I expect such things from Bakugo but not from you." the creation hero said with such disgust.

Momo turned around to look at Tsu who had just pulled out the chair dolly and started setting up the first row, "Please tell me you don't agree with what their saying Tsu?" She stopped what she was doing and turned to face them, "No I don't agree with them, but I think Ochako may be right on the schools lack of funds, last year they hired people to set up the welcoming party for the new students."

Mei Hatsume left the world of pro heroes in shock, the controversies surrounding heroes from UA current and past has left a bad taste in people's mouth and hurt the relationship between heroes and civilians. Do to the low crime rate all over Japan, many people have grown to agree with Mei's violent ways leading to many arguments, including some that international attention on many news and talk shows, she even became TIME magazine's person of the year.

"_You know she says she didn't care but I know she has framed a copy somewhere, It's probably in her room." _

After an hour the students were mostly done, now they were just sitting around waiting for the remaining classmates to finish up their assignments, and they were slowly growing bored. "So bored, this work was nothing." Pony said as she slumped down into one of the seats, "I'm with you." Said Hiryu who slumped down next to her, this angered Bakugo, "WHAT THE HELL GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF OUR SEATS." They didn't listen to him instead they just kept sitting there and more was joining them, not just students from 1B but students from 1A were joining them until they were all mostly there, "DIDN'T YOU HERE ME I SAID-."

"We heard we just don't care." Bakugo looked around the room to see who dared to interrupt and defy him and it was none other than Tokoyami, "You wanna say that again bird brain." Bakugo cracked his knuckles and walked up to the Jet Black hero and demanded he say it again, "We don't care what you say." Tokoyami repeated himself, for a brief moment the Auditorium was silent as everyone watched and readied to jump in and break up another fight between the two. For the couple of years the two have been at eachothers throats for awhile, infact one fight already broke out between the two once before about a year ago leading to them being suspended.

Suddenly the door to the auditorium opened and everyone looked over to see Todoroki who was just standing there, "Where you been Icy Hot your late." Bakugo was starting to calm down but Todoroki just being there was bound to push to the edge again, "Sorry I'm late, I stayed at my sister's new place and on the way here my car broke down." He said as he examined the situation but before he can act, Koda and Jiro came busting through the door holding boxes, "Guys you won't believe what Koda and me found in 1Bs classroom."

The two quickly felt the tension in the air, and by that I mean they saw Bakugo looking like he was about to punch somebody, "What did you guys find please share with us." Ochako said nervously trying to break the tension and surprisingly enough it worked, Bakugo and Tokoyami turned their attention to Koda and the box he was holding. They put the box down on the stage and opened it up to reveal some gadgets, "Check it out some 1H kid left his stuff behind." Jiro began handing out stuff but then Todoroki protested, "Wait what if this is someone's project?" He stated and alot of them agreed and stopped playing with the gadgets as if they were toys, "Well is there a name on or in the box?" Komori asked as she took of some type of power gauntlet.

Tsuyu took a look in the box trying to find a name but all she found was a cassette player labeled play me, it only took a second before everyone figured out who's box this was, "It can't be her's can it?" Sero asked, Tsuyu was shaking as she hit play, they were all expecting to hear the voice that had terrorized the country but it was silent, they waited and listened and soon they could hear a door opening and the voice but no one could recognize "Are you the girl?" The voice asked but the response was distorted and no one could understand, "A friend of mine told me about you selling the good Trigger and I want some." The distorted voice responded again followed by some shuffling and the sound of paper crumbling, "There's your money now give me the stuff." The regular voice said, Their was some more sounds of moving around followed by the distorted voice responding again, the regular voice replied with, "Don't worry I'll be back for sure."

The Tape ended leaving everyone confused, "That's not what I was expecting?" Aoyama said while sparkling, "It's clearly a drug deal but someone has distorted the dealer's voice so we can't recognize him or her." Kodai pointed out but everyone already knew that, they also knew one of them could be the target. Everyone put the Gadgets back in the box along with the tape player and put the lid on it, Tsuyu picked up the box and looked at it remembering the horrors of her game, why she was put in one, and the repercussions of her choices "Hatsume was spying on all of us, collecting info so when she played a game it revolved around you or your abilities."

The scars on her tongue started feeling like they were hurting the more she thought about the game, she could taste the steel and blood like it was imprinted on her, everyone had a look of fear on their face just thinking of the horrors that could be inflicted on them at any time Mei would determine if they deserved a fate like that. "I'm going to find a teacher and turn these in, I'll see you guys later." sadness filled her voice as she left her classmates, everyone was silent again but this time it wasn't in anticipation, it was in thought, Reiko was the first to speak up, "So does this mean Mei's back?"

"No." Juzo replied as he took a seat, "If Mei did return then we would have gotten instructions for a game on that tape but no, instead we got a drug deal that has been tampered with. Maybe the school is trying to figure out who is on that tape, but it's been two years and there has clearly been no progress since none of us have interviewed or tested to my knowledge."

All this speculation made Bakugo upset because it was going nowhere and decided to leave, "Where you going?" Tokoyami demanded, "Leaving, my job is done and I'm going home." No one protested, he left for the dorms and soon everyone either did the same or returned to working.

(At the Hotel)

Himiko and Mei were playing with Izumei while Izuku was out getting pizza for their lunch, Suddenly Mei's phone started vibrating and she quickly answered, "It's done." A voice said on the other end and hung up.


	4. Trust Issues

Chapter 4: Trust Issues

_"Toga its my turn to tell some of the story."_

_"Oh hey Mei of course you can i gotta use the bathroom anyways."_

_"Okay guys get ready for this."_

Izuku and Mei were in the shower together.

_"Really Mei that's where you start?"_

_"Izuku don't scare me like that and yes that's where i start."_

_"What's with you and telling people are sex life."_

_"Anyways."_

Izuku and Mei were in the shower together.

_"Don't you ignore me."_

Wrapped in eachothers arms and all covered in soap.

_"Stop it."_

Rubbing eachother up and down.

"_Oh Forget it just tell it already."_

Embracing eachother like it had been a lifetime since they've touched eachother, he gently kissed he neck as his hands slowly traveled down her chest to around her waist, "Lower." She whispered but fate had other plans, "Mommy, Daddy." The two nearly jumped when the heard there daughters voice from outside the door, "Yes sweety what's wrong?" Izuku said letting go of his wife who clinged on to him like a tick, "Can you guys read me a bedtime story?" Izumei asked pressing her face against the door, Mei began kissing her husbands neck and nibbling on his ear, "Um sweety me and mommy were in the shower."

"Pleeeease." Izuku and Mei gave up on their intimate time together, "Were coming sweety just go change into your pjs." Mei said but gave Izuku a look of disappointment, Izuku felt the same. They finished up in the shower and began to dry eachother off, while Mei dried his back and hair Izuku began applying his special makeup to his face that Mei invented for him, "You know you shouldn't hide that from her." Izuku continued to work on his face, "Your scars are beautiful and they tell a story." Izuku finished the makeup and put the fake eye, he turned around to face her and the new two kissed but when their lips parted he told her, "I love you Mei but i know you don't believe that." He quickly got dressed and headed out to his daughter, Mei stood infront of the mirror and looked at her own scars, she put on a smile but it quickly faded, "He's right."

Mei got dressed and joined Izuku and Izumei in their big hotel bed with a story called Midnight in his hand, "Mommy come read with Daddy." Mei crawled into bed next to her daughter as Izuku examined the book more thoroughly, "Whats wrong with the book?" She asked noticing the concern on his face, "Get this, its written by Nemuri Kayama." Mei raised an eyebrow and tried to figure what's going on.

"Midnight?"

"Yes." Izuku responded.

"Miss Midnight?"

"Yes."

"The hero?"

"Yes."

"She writes books now?"

"Yes."

"For children?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

While Mei tried to process everything Izuku just said he decided to look in the book to see if it was appropriate, "I mean she knows this is for kids, right?" He said to himself, he looked for assurance from his wife but she was still calculating everything in her head still. He decided to read it and at first it wasn't bad, but as the book went on Izuku slowly found himself horrified by the imagery and the amount sexual innuendos, "My god, why is she doing that to Santa?" Izuku didn't finish the book, Mei grabbed it from him and started looking through it, "Well that's a position I never wanted to see All Might in." She handed the book to Izuku and he proceeded to get out of bed, he opened the window and threw the book as hard as he could outside.

"Why did you throw my book out the window?" Izumei asked, Izuku grabbed the remote to the TV and jumped into the bed, "The real question is why are you so smart for a two year old?" Mei and Izuku gave their daughter head pats for being so smart, "So instead of reading a book were going to watch Toy Story." There daughter cheered as she prepared to watch her favorite movie by laying near the edge of the bed to get as close to the TV as possible.

Izuku put on the movie and there daughter was instantly glued to the TV, Mei pulled her husband close and laid her head on his chest, "You ready for tomorrow?" She asked, "Yes but we've talked about this enough, let's just be a family tonight, pretend were not different from anyone else." Mei usually liked being different but tonight she just wanted to be with her family, however she felt something was missing, or more like someone.

"We should call Himiko." Mei looked to Izuku who felt the same and pulled out his phone to call her but there was a knock on the door, "Oh speak of the devil."

Izuku crawled over his wife and snuck a kiss in before heading to the door, he checked through the peephole but all he saw was a pigface mask like they use, he opened the door and before he could even ask the pigman, she pushed him aside, "We need to talk Mei." The Pigman said with some type voice scrambler on, she had a black and red hoodie on and jeans, basic street clothing, "I told you I would send you the money tomorrow." Mei said as she paused the movie and picked up her daughter and placed her in her lap, Mei covered Izumei's ears and listened up."

"It's not the money I'm here for." The Pigman pulled photos from the pocket of her hoodie and threw it on the bed. While Mei looked at the photos Izuku examined the newest member of there group, but he noticed something different about her, she was taller, her hands smaller, and she was a little less thick. He added that all together in his head plus the voice scrambler and he got his answer, and he was not happy "So Mei, who's your friend and how many more do I not know about?" Mei looked up from the photos and gave him the we'll talk about this later don't make me angry face.

"Mei you can't just leave me and Himiko in the dark about this, you said just one new recruit yet there's two by my count. when were you going to tell me?" Mei didn't answer but her Pigman did, "what makes you think I'm new." Izuku looked at it and back at Mei, "What does he or she or whatever mean by that?" Mei struggled to find the words to answer him but once again the Pigman answered, "I'm Mei's first apprentice, but before you get upset I wanna let you know that it was my idea to keep me and the other girl's identity from you." At that moment Izuku felt like he was the biggest jerk in the world.

_"I really did feel bad."_

_"I was about to cry if wasn't for Himiko."_

Himiko opened the door, her face was buried in Miss Midnight's book, "Guys did you know Miss Midnight wrote a children's book?" Himiko looked up from the book and finally noticed the tension building in the room, she slowly tried to bury her face back in the book and pretend she saw nothing, "How many pages are you in?" Izuku asked oddly curious, "I'm about 3 pages in, why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing just keep reading." He said with a evil grin, Mei was holding her laughter the best she could while the Pigman stood their confused. Mei flipped to the next page and her smile slowly faded, with each page turn came a different horrified facial expression, "No, Not the Easter Bunny." Pigman got tired of being left out of the joke and took the book from Himiko who stood there dumbfounded, "What's the big deal it's just oh my god she's riding Woody Allen like a horse, and what kid is gonna know who Woody Allen ?" Izuku quickly grabbed the book and threw it out the window, again.

"Okay if the book comes back again than it's cursed." Izuku's joke made Mei laugh but Himiko and Pigman didn't get the joke.

"Can we watch Toy Story now." Izumei said clearly upset that her movie was paused for so long and she couldn't hear anything they were saying. "Of course my little inventor, Izuku come back to bed dear and Himiko come join us." Izuku jumped into the bed and kissed his wife on the cheek and just like that the anger was gone, vanished like it never happened. Himiko was a little hesitant in joining "I don't if I should." Izumei looked at Himiko like she was about to cry, She could resist it, "All right scoot over." She hopped on the bed too, The Pig was about to leave when Mei called out to him, "You wanna watch with us?" The Pigman stopped and looked over his shoulder, "Any other day Mei, but tonight I gotta get some sleep, school day tomorrow." The Pigman left them, Mei unpaused the movie and layed her head on Izuku's chest. Midway through the movie Izuku looked down at his wife, he felt bad for acting the way he did, "Hey Mei." He whispered to get her attention and not interrupt his daughter and Himiko from the film.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted, it was rude and disrespectful of me and I'm really sorry, I love you Mei forgive me for being a jerk." Mei brought him close and kissed him, but as soon as their lips parted Mei had something to say, "I forgive you but you should trust me more, I know what I'm doing, most of the time. But we should go to bed soon because tomorrow my plans starts"


	5. There's Always A Choice

Chapter 5: There's always a choice

_"It's time for a game, are you ready? Good."_

(UA Auditorium, Monday)

The Auditorium was packed with reporters waiting for another story, security constantly looking for something wrong, parents here to support their children who are following their dreams of becoming heroes, it was perfect. Aizawa was in the audience sitting next to many of the other teachers waiting for the conference to start, "Well Nezu sure is taking his sweet time." He wanted to rest up more before tomorrow when class really starts, "I usually don't agree with you but you're right." Vlad King said seemingly bored and wanting to rest up as well, "This is taking longer than it should be, maybe something is wrong and one of us should go check." All Might said looking over at Mic, "I'm not doing it." The loud hero answered but found all the other teachers looking at him, seeing he was outnumbered Mic gave in, "Alright I'll go see what's wrong."

While Mic got up to go find Nezu, the remaining students of UA now in their fourth semester were in their own little section of the room, "This sucks." Sero slouched in his chair and staired at the ceiling, "Come on Sero you can at least show you care, you know for the parents and the new kids." As much as Sero didn't want to admit it Sato was right so he sat up straight, seeing himself quickly bored again he looked back over his shoulder at all of his classmates who were in same mood. Katsuki got up from his chair and headed for the exit "Hey Bakugo." His sudden departure caught the eye of his classmates, specifically Momo, "Where do you think you're going?" He didn't turn to face her, instead he answered while heading towards the exit, "I'm gonna take a piss, you're welcome to come if you care to know that badly." No one said anything and looked away from him, except Momo who watched the explosive boy until he was beyond her reach of sight, even then she didn't stop looking until Jiro put her hand on her shoulder snapping her out of it, "Hey Momo you alright."

"Yeah I'm fine." Everyone knew she was lying, they've know her long enough to know when she was happy, sad, and especially when she was upset, she was open like that. Momo sat back down and took deep calming breaths, "You don't believe he's going to the bathroom do you." Momo was surprised when Tsuyu spoke out, "You think he's lying Tsu?" Jiro asked the frog girl but instead she got an answer from somebody else, "Only way to find out." Ochako got up from her seat and yawned, "We have plenty of time so lets go see what he's up to." Ochako headed to the exit and Tsuyu followed, Momo followed after but Jiro remained deciding they were getting worked up for nothing.

The trio made their way out of the auditorium and to the boys restroom where luckily Nirengeki from class 1b was exiting, "Excuse." Tsuyu said to get his attention, "Did one of our classmates just go in there?" Nirengeki shook his head no, "Sorry but i was the only one in there." He left to rejoin everyone in the auditorium but thanks to him the girls knew they were right about their suspicions. "We should try our classroom next." Ochako suggested and they agreed it was the right place to search, so they stealthily made their way to classroom trying there best to remain undetected, when they arrived they found the door open and the sound of paper rustling coming from inside. Momo slowly peeked her head in as Tsuyu and Ochako waited for the creation girl to relay information to them, "Well what do you see?" The gravity girl was dying to know, after a few seconds Momo finally said something, "He's going through your desk."

"What." Ochako gave up on being sneaky and just walked right into their classroom and yelled, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DOING." Katsuki jumped a little but calmly turned around and yelled back, "DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT I COULD HAVE ATTACKED YOU." Momo rushed in and tried to silence them both, "Will you guys be quite someone might hear us." Tsuyu closed the door so the likely hood of that happening lowered, Ochako quickly grabbed her stuff and shoved it back in her desk, "Hasn't anyone ever told you it's rude to go through other people's things." Momo went up to the explosive boy and got up in his face and poked him in the chest just so he would back up, "Just what were you looking for in her desk?"

"I don't have to answer that." He tried to leave but Tsuyu was blocking his exit, "You're not going anywhere until you answer us." Seeing he was caught and outnumbered, Bakugo gave in, "I was looking for evidence alright." he said while holding back his anger but he wasn't doing a good job, "Evidence for what?" Momo asked, Katsuki took a deep breath and let it out, "I think Uraraka is a spy for the enemy." The girls were suprised at the accusation especially the gravity girl, "Bakugo that is ridiculous. You know damn well that have been in as much fights with Shigaraki and his goons as anyone here, hell my leg was stabbed by that lizard guy and my ribs shattered fighting the other members remember? If i was a member why would they risk injurying me so badly to where I could get crippled or even die?"

She needed to throw him off somehow or else her cover would be blown wide open, but the most important part was keeping her cool and not to act out in a way that throws suspicion, "Maybe you were willing to take those attacks because you knew Recovery Girl could heal you no matter how bad the wound." Katsuki did prove a point but Ochako was ready for him, "That is if I live long enough for her to get to me."

"You guys are gonna die." Everyone looked over at Tsuyu who seemed to be happy, "Especially with what Mei has in store for you." the three gasped, she pulled out a controller with a big red button and held it up for all them to see, "Tsu what are saying, are you with Mei?" Tsuyu laughed, "I'm not Tsu, but don't worry were taking good care of her, but if either of you try to move right now, I'm gonna press this button and your frog friend is going to learn another lesson. Now turn around." The three did what she said, but Momo had a question, "So you must be Himiko Toga." She assumed, "Yep that's me." She said with a sadistic smile, "I don't understand, why are you giving your cover up now?" The three could hear Himiko walk around and open one of the desks, she was giggling the whole time, "Because the new first semesters are about to play a game and it's the perfect time to do this, now hold still." She injected Katsuki in the throat and did the same to Ochako and Momo, "Alright your all set." Himiko backed away and threw the syringe in the trash, the three turned around to see Himiko laughing and happy her mission was a success.

"What did you just inject us with." Katsuki demanded but Himiko kept giggling, "Please tell us." Ochako begged, "Relax it's just something to put you to sleep so no need to worry." The three suddenly felt really tired, their legs were like Jelly and their minds were a blur. The students fell to the ground and slowly their eyes closed, "And, let the game begin." She pressed the button.

(Auditorium)

The audience in the auditorium nearly busted out in cheers, to them that white screen coming down was like Jesus returning the earth. When the screen was fully down the lights went off, the cameras started rolling and the projector went on showing a bright blue screen, the crowd waited in excitement that was about to burst. The screen flashed and a puppet appeared on screen, it only took a second for everyone to realize what was going on, "Hello everyone, I want play a game. But before we do I would like to congratulate the new students entering the Hero program, I implore you to make the right decisions during your time here, those choices will affect the road you pave for yourself."

The footage on the camera cut from the puppet to Giran strapped to a chair surrounded by bombs, "This is Giran, a recruiter for Paranormal Liberation Front, it is because of him that many heroes have died and innocent people have become killers. I've have placed bombs in the room with him, it is up to you the new students to either defuse or set them off. Check under your seats." The new kids all looked under the seat and found a remote taped to the bottom, it had two buttons labeled life, and the other death. "Being a hero means you will sometimes have to take a life of another, will you kill Giran to prevent anymore of his crimes or will you let him live and take the chances of him not returning to a life of crime. You will have 1 minute to make a decision after the beep , if a decision is not made he will die, if someone else makes a decision for the students he will die, let the games begin.


	6. Not Done Yet

Chapter 6: Not Done Yet

(60 seconds)

Despite the small amount of time the kids were given, they couldn't help but take a few seconds to think about how they got here and the choices they've made along the way, was it worth this?

(50 seconds)

The heroes tried to calm the kids down and get everyone under control but it was too late for that, the parents were screaming while the kids looked on in fear at the choice plastered on the screen.

(40 seconds)

Some were finally making the choice but little did they know someone in the room was keeping track of which choice they made.

(30 Seconds)

As the time hit its halfway point so did the number of students who picked Giran's fate.

(20 seconds)

The teachers had failed at gaining control of the situation and decided there was nothing they could do, it was in the hands of the childrens now.

(10 seconds)

As the final seconds ticked down the stragglers made their decisions. Everyone watched as the clock counted down its final seconds, not a single person in that Auditorium was able to keep themselves from sweating buckets.

(1 second)

People looked away in fear as others screamed in horror and hid their eyes from seeing the horror of a man being ripped apart by homemade explosives. They waited, and waited, but no explosion ever came. The sound of static played over the loud speakers, the screen had switched back to the puppet but it seemed the location was different, like a students classroom, "When I planned this game, I thought at least half of you were going to make the wrong choice. You all proved me wrong. You all saw this man was defeated and there was no reason to kill him, killing is and should always a last resort. You all will be great heroes one day. But remember that I'm always watching." The feed cut out and their was a sigh of relief from everyone except the teachers, "We should evacuate everyone now." Vlad King said as he took the remote from of the kids who was scared, "Your right." Miss Midnight agreed with the blood hero, Mei probably put bombs somewhere."

The heroes began escorting everyone out of the auditorium, the parents in attendance giving them mean looks as they muttered obscurities at them. As Aizawa watched the students and civilians pass he couldn't help but think about the video, the room the puppet was in was so familiar to him, "You okay Shouta, you look lost in thought?" He was snapped out of his thoughts by Nemuri, the last person he felt like talking to right now. He didn't want to talk to her but if he didn't she would have bugged him until he did, she did it all the time especially during when he was teaching in class, then it hit him, "That was my classroom." He bolted down the hall so fast the he could have been mistaken for ingenium, Nemuri was suprised, "I wasn't even going to flirt with him."

Aizawa sprinted as fast as he could to his classroom and kicked open the door with his scarf at the ready, there was no one in the room but the puppet sitting on the desk, Aizawa slowly entered the room and kept his eyes on every corner so he doesn't get suprise attacked, "Hello." In a split second Aizawa turned to face the dummy ready for an attack, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. Right now Aizawa, I have Tsu, Bakugo and Ochako in my possession. But don't worry, I left Momo underneath your desk." Aizawa jumped over his desk and checked underneath, Yaoyorozu was unconscious and seemingly unharmed.

"Remember my words hero, I leave no one unpunished." Furious about the kidnapping Aizawa threw the puppet off his desk, the puppet's head smashed against the ground revealing a camera inside it's head. The Puppet laughed at him as he carried the girl out in his arm.

As soon as everyone was evacuated from the school the reporters went on a rampage, Nezu could not be found and was labeled missing, but one thing that was on everyone's mind was that someone among them was not who they appear to be.

(Much Later)

Izuku opened the back of the van and looked down at the unconscious body of his former friend, He was feeling many things, anger, rage, pity, among other things, "Your lucky I believe in second chances." He dragged his friend out of the van violently letting him hit his head on the pavement, Izuku began dragging him but stops when a hand grabs his shoulder, "That's a human life." Izuku thought it was Mei but when he turned it was actually a Pigman, "Oh it's you." He said sounding annoyed, "He may be a bad person, but he still deserves a chance at redemption." Hearing that made Izuku laugh a little, "Your right." He picked up Katsuki and threw him over his shoulder, "You know I've been waiting for this for years and now it's going to finally happen, I can't wait." He headed to the door but the Pigman stepped in front of him blocking his path, "You seem to be enjoying this too much."

"Trust me, I'm not enjoy this. Now would you please move and go grab the other one." The Pigman moved out of his way and watched as he carried his former friend inside, whistling a happy tune.


End file.
